The general objective is to characterize the transport function of individual nephron segments in order better to understand kidney function. Renal tubules are dissected from rabbit kidneys and perfused in vitro. In the present studies the effect of acetazolamide, a diuretic and carbonic anhydrase inhibitor, was tested on fluid and salt transport by proximal convoluted tubule.